


Lighting Their Nights

by klutzy_girl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Patrolling in Cleveland is a lot different than patrolling in Sunnydale, and Wes and Faith are more than okay with that.





	Lighting Their Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



“You need to stay focused,” Wes hissed at Faith after she dusted the vampire that nearly got the jump on them.

“You’re the one who distracted me, Wes,” she pointed out with an amused smirk, leaning over to kiss him again.

“I believe you distracted me,” he corrected after they stopped making out against the tree Faith leaned against after she dusted said vampire.

“You know, I like patrolling in Cleveland a lot better than when we were both in Sunnydale,” Faith mused. She was thrilled their relationship was different now and that so much had changed since then, although the changes weren’t _all_ good.

Wes laughed. “I never would have looked twice at you in Sunnydale but I’m glad we have a mutual respect for each other now.” He was glad he made the decision to move to Cleveland, Hellmouth and all, after the fiasco in Los Angeles.

She winked at him. “You want to fuck in a graveyard, Wes? Kinky.” 

He rolled her eyes. “I’m not fucking you in a graveyard, Faith, as appealing as that is. We don’t know what’s out there.”

“But that’s the fun in it.” She kissed him again then twirled around and staked another vampire.

“No.” Wes grabbed her hand and they walked through the cemetery hand in hand, waving to a demon they were on good terms with on the way back out.

They trekked back to the apartment in ten minutes and immediately sat down on the couch to relax for a bit. She turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels, trying to find something they both liked. Suddenly overcome with nerves, Faith decided to plunge ahead and tell him how she felt. “Love you, Wesley,” she told him in a casual but nervous tone.

Startled, Wes only grinned and let out a laugh. “I love you too, Faith.”

They were an unusual Slayer/Watcher pair but they were both past giving what a fuck what anybody thought about him. This relationship worked for them and they were in it for the rest of their lives, however long that may be.


End file.
